


Living Life on the Edge

by ButtfuckMcGee



Category: Kill la Kill, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Edgy, F/F, F/M, Other, Wow, anime of the year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtfuckMcGee/pseuds/ButtfuckMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ny'all, ya boi Buttfuck here, and now that I've properly watched and finished Kill la Kill (for the purposes of this fic), I can say that it was an experience that left me feeling alive and now I'm here to make the series' reputation worse by adding Shadow the Hedgehog to it. enjoy fuckers, i bet you didn't expect this to ever happen</p>
<p>also mako was a good character</p>
    </blockquote>





	Living Life on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ny'all, ya boi Buttfuck here, and now that I've properly watched and finished Kill la Kill (for the purposes of this fic), I can say that it was an experience that left me feeling alive and now I'm here to make the series' reputation worse by adding Shadow the Hedgehog to it. enjoy fuckers, i bet you didn't expect this to ever happen
> 
> also mako was a good character

Honnouji Academy. A harsh, hierarchical academy that brutalizes its students into submission, with the only way out being up. It sounds like a deep web rumor, that maybe this thing exists. It's  _possible,_ but nobody really knows from the outside world. It seems too good to be true; a story like that only comes around once in a lifetime.

 

Shadow had to know.

 

He asked around. He got myriad responses, varying from, "I don't know," or "I'm not sure what you're talking about," or even "What are you doing in my house?" Nothing yielded the answer he was looking for. He was not the ultimate lifeform he wished to be; he hadn't collected the Chaos Emeralds yet. However, something higher was telling him to go, and he wasn't quite sure  _what_. _Maybe it was the Chaos Emeralds_ , he thought, before dismissing that thought for its stupidity, but who knew whether or not that was true. There was  _one_ other Hedgehog he knew of that knows anything about the Chaos Emeralds:

 

"Knuckles." Shadow spat. The red enchilada was sleeping on top of the Master Emerald, and thus didn't hear him. He jumped up and looked down at him. "Knuckles." Nothing. He shook him vigorously, which elicited a snore, maybe a murmur, followed by sleep. He let out an angry groan, and yelled, "KNUCKLES!" at the top of his lungs. Knuckles shot upward, looking around violently. "Wha--? Who's there? Who..." he spattered, until he focused on Shadow. "What do you want, Shadow? You nearly scared me half to death!" 

 

"I'd like to know something about the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow started, pacing to the side slowly and tenting his fingers. "Do you know anything about  _where_ they may be?" Knuckles hopped up onto the Master Emerald and pondered for a moment. "Hmm...I can tell you where maybe the first couple  _might_ be, but that's not my job. My job is to just defend this here Master Emerald, so I don't really have much else that could help you," Knuckles answered. Shadow walked closer to the Master Emerald and looked up at Knuckles. "Do you know anything about Honnouji?" He asked.

 

Knuckles responded with a look of confusion. "That sounds like where the first Emerald might be. You might want to ask Tails for directions." Shadow turned around, waved, and said, "Thanks," as he glanced back at Knuckles before leaving. 

 

"Oh, Honnouji?" Tails asked, peeking his head over the side of his plane. "I know of that place. I could get you there, but I need a map to even  _find_ it." Shadow stepped closer, and responded, "I need you to get me there, however you can." Tails then hopped out of his plane and started to glide towards his workshop. Shadow followed him, and upon entering the workshop found Tails digging through a storage box. "Found it!" He shouted, pulled out a massive, dusty atlas, and dropped it onto a drafting desk. He stepped up to it, opened the atlas, and flipped to a map of Japan. "Honnouji is right  _there._ I don't know where you need to go, but I can drop you off at an airport or any suitable runway." He explained jubilantly, "I just have to finish up some repairs and I can get you going."

 

"Perfect," Shadow said, stepping back. Tails dashed out to his plane to finish his repairs while Shadow waited patiently. However, his leisure atmosphere was rudely interrupted by a chili dog-loving, loud, blue hedgehog. "Hey, Tails!" Shouted Sonic, "Whatch'ya doin'?" Shadow groaned to himself while Tails began to explain his repairs to Sonic.  _How long would this take?_ He thought, and would've thought more if Sonic didn't yell for him. "What?" Shadow groaned. "What do you need from me  _now_?"

 

"I'm going with you," Sonic answered. Shadow crossed his arms. "You're not coming with me. Nobody is," He demanded. "This is a mission that only I can do alone. You can't even control yourself." To this, Sonic laughed. "You can't just go without me, buddy!" He jeered. "I'm ready for anything!"

 

Shadow turned away and boarded the plane. "Sorry, but this is my job. Only I could take this brutality," He explained. Tails shrugged. "Can't convince him, Sonic. I'll call you if we need you." He said, as the plane started running. Sonic sighed. "Guess I can't make decisions for ya'. See ya' later!" He yelled over the sound of the engine. 

 

"So, how long is this trip?" Shadow asked, as Tails flicked some switches. "Several hours," Tails answered, "And it's all over ocean, so you better get ready for a long one." With that, the plane started moving down the runway and was off for Honnouji.


End file.
